A Trip to the Movies
by Rosiek79
Summary: Our two favorite guys decide to take in a movie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or Jurassic Park or Regal Cinemas or trail mix (actually I probably have a bag of trail mix in the kitchen).**

**A/N: This originally started out as the first chapter of a longer story but I decided that it was just a little bit of light fluff and deserved to stand alone. It is loosely based on my trip to see Jurassic Park in the Regal Dole cinema back in April with my brother while on vacation in Oahu…and yes we forgot which level we left the rental car too (a jeep ****, not a Camaro!) Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

"Really? You're sure that's what you want to see?"

"Yes Danny, that's what I want to see!"

"Ok then," Danny said as he turned to the ticket booth, "two adults for Jurassic Park:3D please."

The cashier smiled up and looked past Danny, "Does your friend have a military ID?"

"Hang on. Hey Steve, you got you Navy ID with you?"

Steve walked over to the booth and showed her his ID and gave her a smile.

"That'll be $18 with the discount please", she said to Danny as she printed the tickets.

As Danny handed her a $20 bill he added "Eh, you didn't ask me did I have a military ID".

The cashier stared blankly back at him.

"Well, I don't," he continued.

"You don't say," the cashier mumbled to herself.

"Sorry?" Danny asked.

"Have a nice day!" came the chipper reply from the cashier, as she handed the tickets, 3D glasses and change out the slot, never taking her eyes off Steve.

Steve just stood there grinning to himself waiting for the rant that he knew was going to start any second.

"Wipe that grin off your face and come on," Danny snapped.

"What's up with you? You _don't _have military ID".

"Yeah, well, how does she know, it would be nice to be asked," Danny retorted. "Even in your civies you look like G.I. freaking Joe."

"Hey, G.I. Joe was a soldier. I am a SEAL," Steve corrected. "Anyway, I can't help it if people see 'military' when they look at me. I just it's just my genes." He smirked at the dark look he received from his pal.

"Well just for once I'd like a pretty girl to look all starry eyed at me like they do when they see you. I mean they see an action hero when they look at you. All they see when they look at me is chopped liver!"

"Hey, don't let Gabby hear you talking like that. She wouldn't be too impressed to know you want girls giving you the eye."

"What about Catherine? At least Gabby doesn't own a weapon!"

Steve just laughed and started walking through the door leading to the main foyer of the Regal Dole cinema. He walked over to see what sort of snacks were on offer.

"There's not one healthy option listed", he grumbled.

Danny nudged him and said "Don't worry, I've got you covered. I've a bag of trail mix for you. I'll just get a buttered popcorn. Do you want a bottle of water?"

Steve nodded , "Yes please."

Danny made his purchases and then the pair headed to Screen 2 to settle themselves and get ready for the movie.

"Tell me again why we're at Jurassic Park and not Oblivion?" Danny enquired.

Steve grinned at his friend, "Firstly, cos I won the bet."

Danny interrupted before Steve could go on, "Yeah, I still can't believe you beat me at Limbo. I mean you're a damn giant. How did I lose? Actually don't answer that." He thought he heard Steve mutter "Too many malasadas."

Danny glared at him but left it go. "Ok, what's the second reason we're here?"

Steve's grin faltered, "well when the movie came out the first time, I was already gone from here and um…I didn't get to do much teenage stuff…so yeah, I guess I'm trying to catch up on things I missed out on all those years ago.

"Sorry man, I forgot," Danny replied sincerely.

The lights dimmed then in the theatre and the guys put on their 3D glasses to watch the movie. There were only five other people there.

As Steve got more involved in the movie, he started to lean forward in his seat, the trail mix hanging loosely in his hand, long forgotten.

Danny kept taking sneaky glances at his partner, amused at Steve's obvious captivation. Danny had seen the movie many times and knew that the 'raptor' attack would make even the most trained military man jump. He watched and waited and was not disappointed as Steve leapt, sending trail mix into the air.

Steve composed himself quickly and turned to find Danny snickering away. "Shut up, Daniel".

Danny grinned back, "Didn't say a word, Steven."

When the movie was over, the two men exited the theatre and walked out through the lobby towards the elevators.

"Thanks Danno, that was great," Steve said throwing an arm around Danny, giving him a one armed hug.

"Hey no problem big guy, glad you enjoyed it."

Stepping into the elevator, Danny turned to Steve, "Which level are we parked?"

Steve just shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't driving."

"For once", Danny muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Steve questioned.

"Nothing," Danny said as he turned to look at the buttons. "Well I don't know what level we're on. Was it two or three?"

"Look, we'll just get out on three and can make our way back down to two, if we don't find it. No biggie," Steve mused, pressing three.

The lift doors opened a minute later and they stepped into the little hallway leading out into the car park. Looking down, Danny noticed the pineapple motif in the floor tiles. "Geez, they're everywhere," he said as he pointed at the decoration.

They walked out into the parking lot and started looking around. Danny knew the car couldn't be too far away but felt the need to have a mini rant anyway.

"I know it's here somewhere Steve, but I was driving, I thought you'd be at least taking note of where we parked. I mean, I always watch where we leave the car when you drive. The least you could do was watch where we parked here."

Steve saw his chance as Danny took a breath. "Alright already. Don't panic, we'll find the car. Actually, maybe this has taught you a value lesson," Steve grinned impishly.

Danny stopped and looked at him, "Please, do tell!"

"In future, just let me drive," came the cheeky reply, followed quickly by "there's the car."

Danny just huffed and followed his partner to the Camaro, vowing he would never lose another bet to Steve.


End file.
